herofandomcom-20200223-history
Toru Acura
Toru Acura is the 20-year-old main hero of Coffin Princess Chaika. Toru akura is a 20 year old saboteur from the Acura Village. Once peace was restored along with the downfall of the Gazu empire, Toru lost his way of life. He hopes to find meaning to his life again by running around with a sorceress named Chaika Trabant. Toru has an adopted sister named Akari. Background Orphaned at a young age, Toru was raised as a saboteur in the hidden village of Acura. There, he was trained to kill and gradually developed a desire to carve his own "proof of living". As a result, he has an eagerness to go to war. While living in the village, he got to know the daughter of a traveling merchant named Jasmine Hulo who visited monthly and told stories about the outside world to the children. Although, she disapproved of his desire to go to war, they became very close. She encouraged him to find a different way to leave his mark, revealing she was pregnant and her child as her "proof of living". However, one night during a storm, Jasmine and her family were attacked by bandits. Toru immediately rushed out to help, only to find her dying with her child already dead. After she died, the village went and killed the bandits in retaliation, while Toru was made to stay behind. However, Jasmine's pointless death would impact Toru greatly, fueling his desire to leave behind proof that he lived by going to war. But before he was able to go onto the battlefield, the war ended. Afterwards the village was destroyed and he escaped with his adopted sister Akari. Appearance Personality As a child, Toru had a very cheerful and outgoing personality despite being an orphan, even playing perverted pranks and laughing off a beating. But more notable about him was his eagerness to join the war and kill "heaps of people." This stemmed from his desire to "leave proof that he lived" by going to battle. If anyone questioned or denied that belief, he became visibly irritated. Despite this though, he became good friends with Jasmine, a daughter of the leader of a group of traveling merchants, and was devastated by her unfortunate death, but does eventually come to accept it. However, witnessing her final moments and the unfair reality as a result of it further fueled his desire to go to war to leave his mark even more. At the beginning of the series, Toru became very lazy as all he did everyday was sleep and eat. Despite being a saboteur, the end of the war had robbed him of his purpose in life. Seeing that there was no more point to his existence, he continually refused to work, often saying "I'll lose if I work." However, his meeting with Chaika renewed his determination and resolve. As a result, he holds a deep respect and affection for her. Even when he finds out she is the daughter of the deceased Emperor Gazu and her actions could bring about war, he remains loyal and comments that he was okay with war. Although he desires war, he is not incredibly blood thirsty, but rather wants to help Chaika fulfill her goal as his purpose in life. He refused to kill Fredrika as he sympathized with her loss of purpose and encouraged her to find a new one. When given the chance to defect to Chaika Bogdan, which would have given him more opportunities to fight, he rejected the offer because he rather fight for "someone who needed him more." Currently, Toru's rejuvenated state of mind has made him more serious and mature. He is determined to fulfill his goals, using whatever means necessary if the situation requires it. As such, he is usually stern and cautious, which sometimes puts him at odds with his companions lax nature. But overall, he gets along well with people. Relationships *Chaika Trabant *Akari Acura *Fredrika Similar Heroes Trivia External links *Toru Acura - Hitsugime no Chaika Wiki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Orphans Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Siblings Category:Nature-Lovers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters